Sweet Fountain of Lovers
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: It's C.Falcon's Pre New Year's Day party, and things are pretty crazy. Peach loves Falco! Samus has a crush on Falcon! Mario ate plain spaghetti, and some Smash hotties are having troubles of their own! CONTAINS YAOI!
1. It Begins!

Welcome to 'Fountain of Sweet Lovers'. This special project is dedicated to the one and only Midnight, who put in a request for another yaoi tale in the world of Super Smash Bros. I dearly hope that this is enjoyed by not only Midnight, but by everyone that looks into this. But for those of you that are unfamiliar with the concept of yaoi, please note that yaoi handles romance between two **MALES**. If you're the least bit **uncomfortable** with that setup, PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY. Once again. If you're not into **two males** touching and kissing, **_PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM THE STORY. NO ONE'S FORCING YOU TO READ THIS._**

Thank you.

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters, their places of origin, and the Nintendo games DO NOT belong to me. Thank you very much.

* * *

It was hard, breathing underneath such touches. He could feel fire surging through him, taking the form of chilling sensations. The other's lips were suckling him, drinking him, fondling him. Small whimpers with withdrawing themselves from his mouth, displaying his desire to escape, but his arms kept themselves wrapped around the other male. Despite his discomfort, he couldn't deny his enjoyment. He couldn't deny the euphoria sweeping through him as the other's soft, moist lips tasted him. Oh, how he wanted more. How he craved more, longed for more. The blue-haired male's lips were just so warm, so rich and sweet. He would have given his wings to have the other kiss him until the end of time. 

He shivered, falling further into the other's grasp. He returned the other's kisses with his own, arms squeezing and hands begging. His mind wandered through memories as the other continued to bathe him in a fountain of sugary sweet affection. The tip of the other's tongue was tickling his bottom lip, sending powerful rushes of adrenaline through his fragile form. He remembered how this had all begun, bearing a set of cheeks that were even darker than Mars. The two of them had emerged from Captain Falcon's Pre-New Year's Day Parade (it was more along the lines of a party), and the game had been a game of confessions. Every Smasher, new or old, had to confess their deepest secrets for the new year. One of the new entrants, the blue-haired male that was suckling the lips of an angel, had passionately confessed his feelings for the one named Pit-prior to Pit's confession. The angel had carried his own confession, but once Ike released his, it fell by the wayside. There was no way he could have delivered his confession, after hearing Ike's feelings towards him. And as much as his own confession still burned in his mind, he couldn't deny the fact that he was shivering. Trembling. Melting in the arms of sumptuous, caressing kisses.

Both of them were sitting outside of Peach's castle (it was more like a mansion). The other Smashers were no doubt wandering in the aftermath of their own confessions, with several other couples waltzing through the epilogue. The preparations for New Year's matches had been put on hold, right after Mario made his very important confession. Surely it was a crime to eat plain spaghetti noodles, and that's exactly what the plumber confessed. Totally traumatized by what he had to share, he bolted into his room and shared his pain with Dr.Toad (the self proclaimed psychiatrist of the party). No one was willing to go on with preparations after that, not even the host himself. But was Mario really heartbroken over plain spaghetti noodles, or was he crestfallen over Peach's infatuation with Falco Lombardi? Hmm. The plot thickened once the dainty princess confessed her feelings. The crowd gasped in anticipation as the blushing princess ran off the stage, face buried in her hands. Of course Wario was more than excited about the developments, especially since his famous sibling was in such disarray. But Bowser was far from pleased, learning that he had attained new competition. How disturbing this was, discovering that the love of your life had fallen for a second loser!

The easiest confession to accept was Yoshi's (since the creature spoke in his own language). Some of the Smashers found his confession rather annoying, though, due to the explosion of Yoshis that poured into the castle's throne room. Captain Falcon tossed himself right out of the window, screaming as though someone had lit his patoot on fire. Kirby spent the entire time eating them, putting on a variety of Yoshi hats. Jigglypuff, who had delivered her own confusion secret, had become strangely attached to Kirby-and even attempted to try on her own Yoshi hats. Pikachu electrocuted most of them (sending a burnt Luigi through the window, right behind Captain Falcon), and from that point on, the castle was momentarily submerged in chaos. All of the Smashers had just emerged from the storm, taken aback by the chaos that had swept through Peach's castle. While some of them were intent on unlocking the secrets behind Peach's "affair", others were content with following their confessions. Take Ike, for example.

As soon as the chaos subsided, Ike swept Pit into his arms. The blue-haired soldier placed the object of his affection on the nearest bench, and without a word, began to kiss him. No other words were needed, really. Not after the confession he delivered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've come here to tell you something rather important. I know it's only been a few days, but something's happened to me. Something's happened and I can't control it. I don't want to control it. I've fallen in love with Pit-and I'm going to make him mine."

Who needed extra words after **that **endeavor? Pit shivered just thinking about them, and the look on their deliverer's face. Ike was deadest on claiming the angel for his own, looking like a king setting after a lifelong dream. And to make matters worse, Fox had arranged for Pit to follow Ike. Thus, leading to the failure of a delivery. Pit had said nothing, forfeiting his turn in favor of Falco (who confessed his crush on Samus, who then confessed her crush on Captain Falcon). Oh, how he had wanted to speak his mind. But he couldn't. Ike had literally swept him off his feet, and the angel wouldn't have been surprised if he held him on the bench forever.

A soft, trembling moan escaped from his quivering lips. Several more followed, coming from the fiery surges that were pulsating through his veins. Oh, how he wanted to speak. How he wanted the other to stop touching him, to stop running his hands through the insides of his thighs. How he wanted Ike to stop kissing him. How he wanted the other to continue. He wanted nothing more than the other's lips to continue drinking him, licking him, cradling him. They just felt so right, so soft and warm, so inexplicably tender-so soft, so sweet-more moans followed-oh, how right this felt, so right and so warm-

-anguish seized him. Wrenched him out of the other's arms. Frustration and anger immediately shot up in Ike's eyes. The blue-haired warrior was surprised by the other's release, and didn't fail to show it. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice penetrated by soft panting. Oh, how dark and sultry his voice was. It was almost like the purr of a lion, slow and comforting, yet dangerous and enigmatic at the same time. Tantalizing and aggravating to listen to.

Still shivering, inwardly savoring the taste of the other's lips, Pit delivered an answer. The angel's eyes were fearful, tearful. "I...I c-c-can't." he began, his voice no higher than a whisper. Another sensation ran through him as he thought of the other's hands, which had rubbed upon his thighs not too long ago. "Please. Please d-d-don't. Don't."

Failing to notice their small audience, which had 'expertly' hidden itself in plain view, Ike scowled. "Why not?" he demanded, speaking with the fervor of an infuriated lion.

"Because...I just c-c-can't. I'm not..."

"Why? Tell me, why! You feel the same way too, don't you?!"

A frightened puppy closed its eyes. "Y-y-yes, but...I just c-c-can't r-r-right now. Please. Don't make it harder than it already is."

"What is it with you? Is there someone else you're in love with? Please tell me there isn't!"

"I...I...Ike, I'm s-s-sorry, but...it's-"

Grabbing Pit by the shoulders, Ike shook him viciously. "Come on, tell me! Who is it?! Roy? Marth? **Link?!"**

"It's...it's L-L-Link! Link!"

"Jigglypuff!" someone said in a nearby bush, immediately hushed by the hand of a falcon. Ike ceased his hold over the other, removing his hands from Pit's shoulders. Still scowling, he lowered his head and contemplated the other's words. Unable to read the future, and thoroughly frightened by it, Pit spoke to the blue-haired warrior softly.

"I'm...Ike, please. I'm sorry, but...it's true. So please. Please don't...don't make this harder for me. I have to figure out-"

"YES!" a particular falcon cried out, as soon as Ike's hands returned to the insides of Pit's thighs. Ignoring the whimpers that fell from the angel's mouth, the warrior brought the other into another embrace, squeezing his quivering thighs with force that exceeded the previous amount.

"Ike. Ike, **please. **Please...please let me go..."

"No. I'm not releasing you until you become **mine, **and **mine **alone."

"Ike, don't..."

He placed a hand under the other's chin, pulling Pit's face towards his own. "You know you want me, Pit. You feel the same way I do. I can see it. I know you do." he whispered, lips brushing against the other's with every word.

"Wait, Ike. Ike...don't...please..."

"You want me to kiss you, don't you? You like the way I hold you...just as much as I like holding **you."**

"Stop. L-l-let me g-g-go...please. Stop...touching me..."

"I won't. Not until I claim you."

He had to leave. Just had to escape. But Ike's hold on him was just too strong, too powerful. Hands were gripping him, squeezing him. Rising dangerously close to a particular area he didn't want to be touched-well, not under the current circumstances. Escape had to be done, or else he'd remain trapped. Locked underneath the kisses he wanted so much. Tied to a heart he wanted to hold, wanted to treasure, wanted to kiss and love-but couldn't. He loved Link just as much as he loved Ike...or did he? The warrior's eyes were dangerous, so deep and compelling...lips were so soft, so moist and strong, yet gentle...arms were muscular, powerful...hair was short, beautiful, a dark shade of blue...

Pit wanted him. Wanted to be kissed by him. Wanted nothing more than his lips upon his own. Found himself gazing into the other's fierce, vehement eyes, begging. Pleading.

Not pleading for the escape he should have been pleading for, though.

"Say it. Tell me you want me to kiss you."

"Ike...I...I..."

The blue-haired male was warm, so warm and strong. His body warmth was lulling the angel to sleep. "K-k-kiss me." he whispered, dewdrops falling from his eyes. "P-p-please. But...only for a few more...um...minutes. I...I have to-"

"I **know. **You have to figure things out. But let me ask you something. What did Link confess? Does he feel the same for **you?"**

Ike was angry again, and with good reason. **"He said he has a crush on Marth!" **a certain racer cried out from behind the bushes. Even more tears filled Pit's eyes, and he lowered his head. Ike was almost livid.

"You heard that, didn't you?"

The angel nodded sadly.

"So why won't you be mine? Why won't you let me take you?"

"I...I...I don't know. I'm...I'm sorry. It's just...I don't understand myself, but...my feelings are there. So just...just let me...please wait for me. I'll..."

His eyes were closing. Ike was even warmer than Princess Peach's blankets-and that was saying quite a lot. He buried his head into the other's chest, tears falling from his eyes. "Just kiss me." he pleaded, tearful eyes peering into the other's furious soul. "Please. Only a few more times. And then...then I'll...I'll figure things out. I promise. Okay?"

"All right." a dissatisfied Ike replied, shaking his head. "It's not like it'll matter anyway. I'll win you, no matter what it takes. But there's something else I'd like to do to you. Tonight." he said, his voice hypnotizing the other.

"What is it?"

"I'd like to-"

"Mario! Mario, come back! Please! Let me explain! I still love you!"

"No no nooooo! Leave me alone! My life is-a over now! Leave me alone!"

As Peach chased Mario throughout the castle grounds, interrupting the exchange of words between Pit and Ike, an explosion of lightning went off. Kirby darted from the castle entrance, wearing a Pikachu hat and bearing a rather gray, crispy color. Luigi followed suit, completely in tears and wearing a pink tutu. Now how did that happen?

Yep, it was a party all right.


	2. The Drama Continues!

Welcome to the second chapter. If you've stumbled in here, without paying much attention to the previous chapter, here's something that needs to receive your full attention. THIS STORY CONTAINS **YAOI**. IF YOU'RE THE LEAST BIT **UNCOMFORTABLE** WITH **TWO MALES** IN LOVE, PLEASE DON'T CONTINUE.

Notes: Captain Falcon will make a reference to 'Shrek', which does NOT belong to me.

A character from the PS3/XBOX 360 'Sonic the Hedgehog' will have her name mentioned, by none other than Amy Rose. 'Elise' was the love interest of Sonic in the previously-mentioned game.

Appearances from outside characters were inspired by the Smash rosters, and the spirit of the holidays. For example, Marth will converse with a character named 'Mei Ling'. Try to guess why.

* * *

While Pit and Ike stumbled through their own troubles, several Smashers were confronting their own challenges. Captain Falcon's party was certainly turning out to be quite the hit, and it promised to deliver a barricade of hits in the near future. A collision was brewing between one group in particular, and the outcome didn't appear to be sunny. The group consisted of Mario, Princess Peach, Falco Lombardi and Samus. All of them were wrestling with their own flames, and none of them were dealing with their complicated relationships in a mature manner. While Samus (devoid of her armor, by the way) was occupying herself with a mirror, Falco was crying out for her-while holding a bouquet of red roses. Peach was desperately aching for his attention, tugging on his sleeve-also trying to convince Mario that her crush was only temporary, and she just wanted to try something 'new'. That excuse never works on anyone, and Mario was no exception. 

"How could you do this to me, Princess?! After everything I've done for you! After everything we've been through together! Mama mia! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Oh, Mario! Please understand! Falco's so fit and daring, I just had to try something new and exciting! Just look at him! He's so tall and blue! He has feathers, and he flies that really pretty silver bird thingy! I wanna ride it!"

"I have a feather too! I have lots of feathers! A collection of caps! Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Don't worry, Mario. I just want one spin on his huge birdy ship and that's all! I promise! I will never have another crush on anyone else, ever again! Cross my heart and hope to die!"

Falco, oblivious to Peach and Mario's escapade, was down on one knee. Samus was several yards away, posing in the mirror. She had spent her first Smash season wearing her armor, so who could blame her for enjoying her natural beauty? Falco certainly enjoyed it, and didn't hesitate to show it. Unfortunately, his voice wasn't too pleasant to listen to. As a bird, he was doomed to carry a screechy, high-pitched voice.

"Oh, Samus! Hearken to thee! I love you! Will you please love me?! I'm over here, begging you! You've stolen my heart away. Please don't make me wait another day!"

Samus looked away from the mirror, scanned the throne room for several seconds, then returned her attention to the mirror. It was as though Falco didn't even exist! How aggravating! The poor thing, using a batch of Peach's poems as serenades. He didn't know much about romance on his own, and he had one failed relationship on his record. Someone named Katt had broken his heart, leaving him for Fox's childhood friend Bill. Now wasn't that a surprising turn of events! Fox had known nothing about Bill and Katt, Bill pretended to be completely innocent-and everything was pretty much complicated. As it was **now. **

As those Smashers fought against one another in the throne room, several others were wandering through Peach's gardens. Two of them went by the names of Link and Marth, two first-season Smashers. As Pit and Ike were, both were entangled in a game they wouldn't soon forget. The Hyrulean was at Marth's side, bearing the sugary sweet eyes of a mournful puppy. The Altean, as always, was calm and composed-but saddened by Link's endeavor.

"I don't understand. Marth, I spoke of my feelings for you several weeks ago. You told me that you and I...I thought we had become closer. I thought things had changed between us!"

The empyrean Altean sighed, shaking his head. "They have changed between us, my friend, but not in that matter. I'm afraid you're mistaken, dear Link. I bear feelings for another, not you!"

Link rushed out in front of Marth, peering into his eyes. "Who? Who could love you more than I do? Please tell me it's not Roy! I know the two of you have been friends forever, but-"

"Heavens, no! Besides, Roy has given his heart to another. My eye is not on him!"

"Marth...I can't tell you how much I love you. How much I **need **you. I've always loved you, and you know this. I've loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. When Falcon asked us to share our New Year's wishes, I wished for the chance to...to take you to the Fountain of Dreams...and...**hold **you. I know we're not supposed to share our wishes, but I had to. I had to let you know!"

Smiling, Marth chuckled with his divine warmth. "That wish was not meant for me. Your heart's seeking another. Your mind is simply confusing it."

Prior to those words, Link thought that listening to Navi was like walking through the world's biggest labyrinth. Now Navi couldn't hold a candle to Marth. "I'm sorry?" the Hyrulean asked, tilting his head in the manner of a bewildered puppy. He knew Marth had a fondness for riddles and elegant speech, but what were those words supposed to give him?

"I'm not the one you seek, dear heart. You're looking for another."

The Hero of Time lowered his head, blue eyes full of confusion. The Altean lifted his face and delivered a kiss to his forehead, carrying the warmest smile about his gentle features. "I must leave you now." he said to Link softly, stroking the other's face. His loving fingers caught several raindrops from the Hero's gems. "I wish you luck."

Leaving behind a saddened, bewildered Hyrulean, Marth withdrew himself from the Snowdrop Gardens. In the distance he spotted a young female, one of Chinese descent. Safely out of earshot from the other Smashers, he happily spoke to her with the excitement of a spirited child. "It's nice to see you, Lady Ling."

"The same to you, Sir Marth."

"You informed me of an upcoming opportunity to see **him. **Is that opportunity still available?"

The maiden nodded, wearing a smile of motherly affection. "You know it is. And he's rather eager to see you, Lord Marth."

* * *

The party was originally supposed to have been a peaceful, fun-filled get-together. Thanks to Captain Falcon's 'Confession Time', though, the original plans were tossed right out of the window. Even the host was involved in the melee, chasing after his own apple by way of the piano. Unfortunately, Falcon's luck wasn't any better than Falco's. As a racer, he was horridly inexperienced with instruments-in this case, a piano.

"Oh baby baby, how am I supposed to let you gooo?

Won't you love me, leave him, love me underneath the big blue suuun?!

Oh, Elda with Z, love Captain with a P!

You know you're the one for meeee!"

Not one couple in the castle was content. Zelda was hurriedly trying to contact the Chamber of Sages, seeking means of an escape. Falcon's moans weren't doing her attempts any good.

"Please keep it down. I'm trying to reach the-"

"Zelda Zelda Zelda, won't you love me pleeeease?!

I love you! Don't leave me blueee!"

She was such a gentle thing, really. "Umm...sir Falcon, I'm sorry, but...please keep it down. I need to-"

"You need to love me and get it over with! Peach has got this nice suite. Let's say we bring in the New Year-the RIGHT way!"

"Sir, if you please...stop pounding on the keys in that manner. You're not being courteous to those around you!"

"I don't need courtesy. I have LOVE, and it burns for you! Sweet Princess of...what's it called again? Highland? Hyrulia? Hylundah?"

She sighed. It was time to take matters into her own hands, and by jove, she'd do it. And she did it in a single POOF! Guess what happened.

"Hey! Who are you? And what happened to Zelwina?"

"Umm..." 'Shiek' cleared 'his' throat. "She's gone now. I am in charge. I go by the name of 'Shiek'. I am the ruler of the Shiekah."

Falcon grinned, slamming the door on his piano keys. "Oh. Hey, Shrek. Tell Zelda we're getting married tomorrow." And with that, he withdrew himself from the master's podium (his little piano-playing seat).

* * *

A great deal of Smashers and outside friends had made their way into the kitchen. With the addition of new Smashers, beloved friends were drawn into the festivities. The addition of Sonic, who was causing quite a stir himself, had brought his old friends into the fray. Tails, Knuckles and Amy were working in the kitchens, baking (or trying to bake) New Year's cookies. With Ness and Pikachu frolicking about, though, things weren't going as planned.

Tails, at least, was able to give some counseling. While Dr. Toad was flooded with angst from a sobbing Mario, the two-tailed fox was the confidant of Pit. Noticing the angel's angst (and sexual harassment from Ike), he managed to pull the angel out of Ike's forceful arms. A blushing Pit was gently led into the kitchen, assured by the fox that baking would be the answer to overpowering stress. Tails seemed to have the only brain in the house, luckily for Pit. Unfortunately, playing with dough wasn't doing the angel any good.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean...I don't even know why I'm in love with someone that doesn't even know I exist, but I **am."**

Amy Rose, nearby, was stirring batter quite **viciously. **"Oh, there's **nothing **wrong with you." she said through gritted teeth, smiling. "There's nothing wrong with following your dreams and your heart. There's something wrong with that **tightwad **you're following, though, and it's all because HE PRETENDS TO BE BLIND! THE ANSWERS ARE RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS FACE, AND YET HE IGNORES EVERYTHING! AAAAH!!! STUPID SONIC!! STUPID PRINCESS ELISE!!"

While she sped off, wrestling with the beater, Tails tugged on Pit's wing. "You'll know." the little fox said happily. "When you find your true, special someone, you'll know. Something deep within your heart will kick in, and then you'll know. One of them will do something that'll make everything clear to you. It might be something big, or it might be something **small. **But you'll see, and when it happens, you'll say to yourself 'I've found him'."

The angel said nothing to the fox-only smiled with tearful eyes. Knuckles cropped up next, throwing balls of sprinkles upon cookies. "What's it like to kiss a guy anyways?" he asked, speaking as though he had just asked the easiest question in the world. Pit blushed savagely. "I know what it's like for a guy to kiss a girl." the echidna went on. "I'm not trying to upset the apple cart or anything, but what is it like?"

Seeing Pit's embarrassment, Tails took Knuckles by the arm. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" he asked cheerily. He pointed at Fox McCloud, who was having a dough fight with a white Kirby. "I dare you to go and kiss Fox. Square on the lips! And don't say anything! Just do it!"

The echidna shrugged. "Okay. Whatever." he said, acting as though he had just been asked to take out the garbage. Snickering, the warmhearted Tails returned to Pit's side. A thoroughly shy, blushing Pit gave him an anxious look.

"Should you have done that?"

"Just watch."

Without a single warning, Knuckles the Echidna casually walked over to the laughing Fox-

-took him by the arm-

-and planted one big kiss.

Tails fell out on the floor, dying from laughter-

-and the kiss ended two minutes later.

Both of them broke apart, with completely different reactions. "Well." Knuckles said with a shrug, certifiably indifferent. "It was something new."

"YOU MORON! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" a certain fox cried out, wreathed in severe embarrassment. Kirby opened his mouth, said nothing, and kept his mouth open. The beater fell from Amy Rose's clutches and onto the floor, with a open-faced Amy staring at the scene. The entire kitchen was completely silent, with all eyes on Knuckles and Fox.

Knuckles shrugged at the explosive McCloud. "I don't know. Just wanted to try it out. I wanted to know what its like when two guys kiss."

"I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY KISS YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF ME! YOU WITLESS CREEP!"

"Hey! Just where do you get off, calling me names?! Why don't you bring it, pal?!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Amy squealed as an epic duel began between Knuckles and Fox McCloud. "KNUCKLES IS IN LOVE WITH FOX!!! AAAAAAHHH!!! TOTALLY ADORABLE!!!"

Dough flew, in balls and buckets.

Kirby's mouth was still open-

Bowser's pink Peach cake was ruined, so he joined the explosive battle with a resounding 'NOOOOOOOOOO! MY CAAAKE!'-

and Tails was the victor.

"See?" the little fox asked, nudging a smiling Pit. "Now he knows what it's like."

"Thank you." the angel whispered, eyes shining with appreciation.

"No problem."


	3. Even More Drama!

Welcome to 'Even More Drama'. Please continue to enjoy this tale!

If you've managed to stumble in here, ignoring the warnings of the first two chapters, take heed of this one. This tale contains **YAOI**. If you're even **slightly uncomfortable** with the concept of **two boys kissing**, then please take your leave. I would very much appreciate it. If you continue to press on, not standing as a fan of boy/boy love, please respect it. Take an example from two previous reviewers. They're not strong fans of yaoi, and yet they're respectful of the story's content.

Since Sonic the Hedgehog was enlisted into the Smash lineup, and it is the holiday season, I decided to bring in his entire clan of friends. The same applies to Krystal of the Star Fox series.

Captain Falcon will play the classic 'Zelda' theme, which is featured throughout the Zelda series. Mario will play the 'Do The Mario!' song, which comes from the classic Mario cartoon. Diddy Kong will make an announcement in the fashion of an announcer for a wrestling match.

Bowser will use a line from the classic 'Zelda' cartoon, which was known for its annoying qualities. Link used it frequently in the show.

**I claim no ownership over any music.**

* * *

The adrenaline parade was still going on, ensnaring all of the castle's inhabitants. The kitchen was still in a massive uproar, thanks to the magical kiss between Knuckles the Echidna and Fox McCloud. Kirby, drenched in dough, still had his mouth open-completely frozen. Amy Rose was also in disarray, unable to contemplate what her friend had done. She had transformed into a screaming fangirl, thoroughly enthusiastic about Knuckle's first kiss. Her euphoria captured the attention of Rouge the Bat, who had once carried a crush on the echidna. She was quickly followed by none other than Shadow the Hedgehog (who had made his dramatic entrance by window). With the exception of Knuckles himself, the entire kitchen was exploding with calamity.

But the storm did not there. Captain Falcon had developed an infatuation with the Princess Zelda, and was desperately trying to find her. There was only one problem, however. Hounding the mysterious 'Shrek' for answers wasn't doing him any good. 'He' didn't know anything about the beautiful, tantalizing creature that hypnotized him. The tenacious racer threw out every question he could to locate Zelda-even questions about the 'Shrek' people-but nothing brought him any fruit. After the millionth question, he decided it was time to take matters into his own hands! "It's time to take matters into my own hands!" he declared, pressing a button on a nearby record player. The classic 'Legend of Zelda' theme began to play in the background, skipping repeatedly. "Come, my faithful steed! Let's ride off into the sunset!"

With that, he pounced on a black Yoshi and rode off into the sunset.

Meanwhile, 'Shiek' had developed problems of 'his' own. Ensnaring the attention of Lucas wasn't exactly on her agenda, but 'he' had managed to do it-and he did it in a matter of seconds. The new Smasher appeared to be under some form of love spell, considering how drunken he looked whenever he gazed upon 'him, but knowing that didn't help 'Shiek' any. Trying to reach Silver the Hedgehog was going to be quite a problem. Lucas had fallen madly in love with 'him', and would follow 'him' to the ends of the earth! This was proven when the younger male wrapped his arms around him, looking as though he had downed a gallon of Bowser's Power Elixir.

"You're the most amazing creature I've ever seen! Please stay with me!"

"Um...uh...I cannot. I must go. There's someone I need to see!"

"I need to see _you, _wonderful angel. Oh, you've fallen from the heavens. I can't believe you're here! Kiss me! Please!"

"Um...I...I don't think that would be such a great idea-"

"But I love you! Don't leave me! I promise I'll love you, always! You can trust me!"

_Poof!_

"Huh? Princess Zelda? How did you get here?"

Happily, feeling rather smug at the moment, Zelda ran a hand through her hair. "I've only just arrived. It's awfully nice to see you, Sir Lucas, but I've got to find someone. There's someone that wishes to see me."

Lucas grabbed at the princess' glove. "Can you tell me where to find Shiek?" he pleaded, bearing the voice of a heartbroken puppy. "Please. I have to know. I need to let him know how I feel! I've fallen for him! Please help me!"

She was such a gentle soul, the dear thing, and always hated to see others in pain. She found the plague of stupidity in Peach's castle rather amusing, due to the absence of previous exposure, but her inner heart was never comfortable with seeing a soul in pain. Gently she placed a hand upon the other's shoulder, sending him waves of comfort. Should she deliver the truth, or should she leave his dreams alone? The time for a decision pressed upon her, the way a boulder burdened one's shoulders. "I'm sorry." she said softly, peering into the other's tearful eyes. "You'll see him again. As the Princess of Hyrule, I promise you."

"_Princess Zelwina! I've found you! At long last, we've been reunited!"_

The empyrean beauty released a shriek. Captain Falcon was barreling towards her, running at her with outstretched arms! What to do?! Remain as Zelda, or return to the form of Shiek?! She could have either Falcon or Lucas chase after her. What to do, what to do?! Which predator should she choose?!

_Poof!_

"_Shiek! You've come back! I missed you! Oh Shiek!"_

Captain Falcon stopped dead in his tracks. Once again, his precious Zelwina had vanished. What was a handsome racer to do? Was she shy? It must've been because of his good looks. After all, charming guys like him weren't easy to come by. He must've been intimidating to her, the poor princess. "Oh well! There will be other chances! Come, my loyal horse!" he cried out to the world. A black Kirby turned the record player back on, and away Falcon went on his Yoshi-flying off into the sunset.

Lucas had become thoroughly infatuated with Shiek. Who could blame him? The Shiekah was svelte, lithe, and bore a cryptic aura. "I love you." the younger male said, beaming into the other's face. "Can I see your face? I'm sure it's beautiful. You don't have to hide it from me. I'll love you, no matter what it looks like."

Despite 'his' plight, Shiek blushed.

_I guess Silver will have to wait. _the princess thought to herself, shaking her head.

* * *

Mario was desperately trying to take his mind off of _his _princess. He had concocted a dance party in the courtyard, shaking his tail thing like there was no tomorrow. A platoon of Kirbys and Yoshis were dancing behind him, making the performance bear striking resemblances to a Richard Simmons work-out.

"_Do the Mario!  
Swing your arms from side to side  
Come on, it's time to go  
Do the Mario!  
Take one step, and then again  
Let's do the Mario  
All together now! _

You got it!  
It's the Mario!

Do the Mario!  
Swing your arms from side to side  
Come on, it's time to go  
Do the Mario!  
Take one step, and then again  
Let's do the Mario  
All together now!

Come on now!  
Just like that!" 

He had every right to fret. Despite the promises she made, Princess Peach had gone off into her own world of infatuation. The dainty creature was currently seeking her one, true love, placing her trust and faith in the hands of Mr. Game. Mr. Game had the upper edge on technology, meaning that he could do pretty much anything when it came to computers. His knowledge was certainly useful to the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. He could use every bit of his intelligence to get her closer to Falco, and he was using it well!

"Ooooh! Look at all of the pretty pictures! He's got a _lot _of muscles!"

Her love was hidden behind a screen-a computer monitor, to be precise. Mr. Game had led to her a collection of websites-none of which were meant for children's eyes. Actually, they were meant for the most mature eyes, but Peach was far too airy to see the big picture. "He's sooo amazing." she purred, gazing at the images longingly. "He looks so _dreamy _without his clothes! Can I see some more? Pretty please?!"

"Of course you can, Your Royal Highness."

"_Wait a minute! What is this?! What are you doing to my Princess?!"_

"Oh, look! It's Bowser! Hi Bowser! You came to see pretty pictures too?! Oh, I'm soo happy!"

With a resounding roar, the Koopa King shook the secret chamber of Mr. Game. "You've got no right to brainwash my beautiful dumpling!" he roared, eyes glowing with dangerous intentions. "Prepare yourself, wretch! Your life is mine!"

She _had _to do something. Quickly she placed herself in front of Mr. Game, prepared for anything. She was determined to stand her ground, and she'd do it at any cost. The determination of a fiery, passionate eagle instilled itself into her eyes, giving her eyes the light she needed-especially in the chamber's darkness. "Stop right there!" she demanded, her voice bearing the power of thunder. "I _won't _let you hurt him! Stop this insanity!"

Quizzically, Bowser scratched his head. "Why?" he asked, tilting it in the manner of a bewildered puppy. Peach looked ready to kill, and would stop at nothing to protect Mr. Game. She would stop at _nothing _to secure the successful execution of her mission. The resolution in her eyes made way for legendary fortitude-the type of courage that would normally be found in the eyes of an emperor. Mr. Game was stunned by the look in her eyes, for she usually looked like someone had whisked the brains right out of her skull. There was a first time for everything, one could only conclude.

"Because, I need..."

"Yes, my sweet?"

"I need to..._see my lovey-dovey squeaky honey on the Playboy website! _You wouldn't ruin my dreams, now would you? Huh huh huh, Bowser?"

Bowser exchanged a groan with Mr. Game, who was officially lost. "Well, excuuuuse me, Princess!" the reptilian king moaned, placing a hand against his forehead.

* * *

There were certain exceptions to the chaos. Several Smashers and guests were able to find peace and quiet, enjoying each other's company while everyone else massacred each other. Marth of Altea and Solid Snake were two of those fortunate individuals, closely followed by Shadow the Hedgehog and Blaze. Young Link, who had managed to separate himself from his adult version through the usage of magic, had become attached to Nana of the Ice Climbers-and successfully managed to whisk her away to the Fountain of Dreams. Jigglypuff had become the apple of Meta Knight's eye, whisked away much to her own dismay. She, on her own end, had developed a rather strong fondness for Kirby-who had trapped himself in the kitchen, mouth formed into an 'o'.

Knuckles was floating between 'astonishment' and 'newfound enthusiasm'. Not saying a word to anyone, he found himself wandering throughout unknown places of the castle. Fox, on the other hand, was completely flustered. If he had the ability to blush, he would have lit the entire castle on fire. He had become a blushing schoolgirl, completely stunned by what reality had presented him with. Whenever someone tapped him on the shoulder, he busted out with his guns and went crazy. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he cried out for the tenth thousandth time, firing at will. "THAT KISS DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING! IT DIDN'T!"

"_What kiss?!" _

Great. The tenth thousandth time didn't bring him much luck. By one way or another, Krystal had received an invitation to the festivities. And by the looks of things, she was far from happy. The explosive laser guns dropped from Fox's hands as he stood before her, frozen to his place in time. "What kiss?" she demanded again, placing her hands upon her hips. "Tell me. What have you been doing?! Being unfaithful, are we?"

"No no no! I mean-wait a minute! We broke up, remember?!"

"Outrageous! We might have broken up in your dreams, you mindless beast! Spineless pig! You never spoke of a 'break up' to me!"

* * *

One pair managed to escape the vibrant chaos. It was concealed behind the bushes of the courtyard, engulfed in a world of waterfalls and glimmering stars. Not a single voice could find them. Only the soft, soothing melodies of natural life wrapped around them, carrying them deeper into a world they had sought for so long. Both of them were gazing into each other's eyes longingly, desperately, pleadingly. Lips were cradling lips, while hands cupped faces. The only sounds drifting from their lips were moans, deep and soft.

Time passed by them, unnoticed and unmeasured. They continued to kiss one another, savoring the luscious taste of each other's lips. Hands caressed bodies as they rubbed against each other, squeezing every precious island they could find. In between kisses, Marth of Altea spoke to his newfound crush.

"I'm...so glad...so happy...I...found you..."

He was drawn into another kiss, one that broke the boundaries of time. One that shattered the inexplicable force of life itself, bringing time to a complete stop. "I love you..." he moaned, his body rubbing against the other's as an ocean wave. "I love you...mmmm...love...you..."

"Sssshhh. Don't talk." a dark, seductive voice instructed, placing a hand against his lips. The Altean peered into the speaker's eyes, hands stroking the other's face happily. The other nuzzled against him, arms cradling him the way a mother would cradle a baby. "This is new for me. I've...I've never experienced _anything _like this before. I never thought I'd...I'd fall for...another..."

He ran his hands over the other's face. Ran his fingers through the other's mouth, upon the other's lips. Marth shivered at the other's touches, releasing soft moans. "I never thought I'd give my heart to another man." he said softly, then gave the Altean's lips a soft kiss.

"Snake...are you..._happy _with me? Do I feel..._strange?"_

Solid Snake chuckled. "Of course it feels 'strange', my liege, but not in the way you'd think." Those were his last words before he pulled Marth into another kiss, hands falling upon the other's backside. He cupped it, squeezed it, causing the Altean to blush and smile. "I have no problem with you." the spy went on, massaging the other's behind. Marth found himself beaming, starlight falling from his eyes. "I just hope you won't have a problem with _me. _After all, you _do _look like the innocent type."

"Um...what's _that _supposed to mean?" the Altean asked softly, burying his head into Snake's chest. A gruff piece of laughter withdrew itself from the other's lips.

"Whenever I had a lot of free time on my hands, I read up on a lot of information."

His grip upon Marth's behind increased, causing the Altean to transform into liquid. "What kind of information?" the blue-haired warrior purred, peering into the other's eyes. His newfound crush grinned.

"Oh, you'll find out. Now, not another word. Let me finish learning about you, and then I'll use what I learned."

Slowly, Marth's eyes were lulled into a gentle lullaby. "Mmm...oh...oh, Snake..." he moaned, falling into another powerful kiss. Hands swept through his body, teasing him. Threatening to strip off every last bit of clothing. "Oh...unggh...Snake...mmm...n-n-not here...s-s-stop..."

"You know, I'm glad you're leading me into a new world. You're the most beautiful man I've seen-and that's not because I've spent eons in a jungle, staring at the ugliest bastards you could find."

"Snake...I...I'm glad you're...mmm...you feel...so good..."

* * *

Out of all the couples, the Smash hotties were having the greatest drama. While Marth and Snake were drowning in their newfound freedom, Link and Pit were exchanging words. In the distance, Tails Prower and Amy Rose were observing the two of them. Tails had led them both into a private room, one of the castle's private chambers. Both he and Amy had created a romantic atmosphere, complete with golden candles and glimmering garments. Unfortunately, their plans weren't going as well as they had hoped. Pit was still under a lot of discomfort, speaking to someone that hardly even knew he existed. Link was still troubled by Marth's words, unable to figure out who the Altean was directing him to. While Tails was a bit of a seer, he was uncomfortable with the unhappiness his friend Pit had fallen into. The same went for Amy.

"Pit, I'm sorry, but it's not _you _I'm after. I was...in love with Marth...but...he told me there's someone else."

"But..._why? _What's wrong with _me? _Why won't you love..._me?"_

The Hero of Time sighed. "Because...you and I...we're just not meant to be. I'm sorry, but that's the truth. You're my friend, but I'm afraid...that's as far as you'll go. Please forgive me. I mean you no harm. I just-"

As soon as Pit lowered his head, eyes full of tears, the door _flew _open! Tails and Amy exchanged joyous gasps as Ike stood in the doorway, sword in hand, and body in a swordsman's stance. At his side was a pair of blue Kirbys, both of them were portable DJ sets. And what a dramatic entrance!

The angel gasped, dewdrops flying from his eyes. _"Ike!"_

Ike's cold, hard eyes were focused on the Hyrulean. "You've brought tears to Pit's eyes for the last time, you monster. Prepare yourself!"

"_Ike! Ike, don't! It's all right!"_

"_Yes!" _Tails sang happily, raising a fist into the air. "I was hoping something like this would happen!"

Link unsheathed the Master Sword, which glistened in the candlelight. "What are you talking about?!" he asked, eyes burning with fury. "I want nothing to do with Pit! He means nothing to me!"

Those words only infuriated Ike, especially when he saw Pit's face fall. _"You wretched cretin!" _the young warrior roared. On cue, the two Kirbys turned on their record players. 'The Pirates of the Caribbean' theme began to play in the background, and boy, wasn't it the perfect music for a duel. _"How dare you defile that angel's worth! You're not fit to be alive, Hero of Time!"_

"_Ike! Ike, no! Please don't! Not for me!"_

A gentle hand tugged upon Pit's wing, ceasing his pleas to Ike. The warm, blue eyes of Tails looked into the angel's eyes, silently reminding him of something. Remembering certain words, Pit nodded through a tearful smile.

Accompanied by the orchestrated duel music, casually followed by the two Kirbys, the two swordsmen began a duel. Out the door they went, swords clashing against one another. They barreled into a fight between Meta Knight and Pichu, who had also developed an infatuation for Jigglypuff. The combatants soon came into contact with Fox and Knuckles, who were battling each other over their 'first kiss'.

"_I TOLD YOU, TIME AND TIME AGAIN, THAT KISS DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO ME! NOW SHUT YOUR YAP, OR I'LL FRY IT WITH MY ARWING FLEET!"_

"_IF IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU, WHY DID IT LAST SO LONG?! AND WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET OVER IT?! I'M NOT!"_

"_TAKE THIS, YOU DITHERING IDIOT! HIYAAAH!"_

"_MY BEAUTIFUL PEACH IS IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU STOLE HER FROM ME, YOU WRETCHED BIRD! C'MERE AND LEMMEE DECLAW YOU!"_

"_KYAAAAH! STOP CHASING ME, BOWSER! THAT WEBSITE WAS NOT MY FAULT! SLIPPY CONNED ME INTO TAKING THOSE PICTURES! QUIT WITH THE FLAMETHROWER!"_

"_PIIICHUUU! PICHU! PICHU!"_

"_STAND BACK, KNAVE! LET ME HAVE THE FAIR MAIDEN! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF HER BEAUTY, HER ELEGANCE!"_

Thunder, lightning, swords, flames and orchestrated music stormed through the throne room-accompanied by a song that had become rather familiar.

"_Do the Mario!  
Swing your arms from side to side  
Come on, it's time to go  
Do the Mario!  
Take one step, and then again  
Let's do the Mario  
All together now! _

Come on now!  
Just like that!" 

"Let's get ready to BRAAAAAAAWLLLL!" Diddy Kong announced, banging a golden gong.

In the midst of the chaos, only one soul was alone. Standing alone, while holding a single flower...pining for his one, true love.


	4. Goodbye!

Welcome to the conclusion of our amazing epic! Thank you for reading!

_**Note: If you've managed to stumble in here, without reading the previous warnings, here's something you should pay hard attention to. THIS STORY FEATURES BOY/BOY COUPLES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE, DON'T CONTINUE.

* * *

**_

And so, after the epic battle simmered into gentle flames, every Smasher was sent into the Castle Courtyard. After all of that ill will, the host of the party figured it was time for happiness and good feelings toward others. "After all of that ill will, it's time for some happiness and good feelings toward others." the Falcon said, beaming with the cheer of a Santa Claus. His hands were on his hips, and as he spoke, he shook like a bowl full of jelly. Well, at least he _tried _to.

Save for the enthusiastic host, the Smashers were irritated children. Not even the merry, happy-go-lucky Kirby had a smile on his face. Some looked as though they were prepared to cry, while others looked as though bees had stung their bottoms. Link, Ike and Mario were amongst the angry bear crowd, while Pit, Tails and Peach were on the team of tearful kittens. Something had to be done about everyone's poor spirits, and by jove, it was up to Captain Falcon to save the day! He had to do something soon, or else Ike would pretty much slice off Link's head, and everyone else would have to see it! Not a pretty sight that would make, and certainly not around so many pretty flowers.

"Children, I've gathered you all here to discuss something _extremely _important. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and in the grand scope of things, I want you all to know that-"

"_Oh, GET ON WITH IT! I'M HUNGRY!" _Bowser roared, throwing back his head as he did. Wario was at his side, fueling things (as always). Into the air he raised a fist, expressing his innermost wishes. _"SO AM I!" _he bellowed, not paying any heed to those around him. He laughed, which wasn't a friendly thing to behold. He was always in the role of a villain, sharing a laugh that could give Yoshis nightmares. "_Let's get things moving, here! I've got marshmallows in the oven!"_

"What _idiot _puts marshmallows in the _oven?" _a grumpy Samus asked, glaring at the previous speaker. "I'll be surprised if the entire _castle _doesn't blow up from your _stupidity!"_

For a reason that was unknown to the rest, the Yoshis began to shout. Quite a collective storm they were, releasing their chants as they waved their arms. No matter, though. The confrontation between Wario and Samus continued, with fists that threatened to deal serious damage.

"_Why I oughtta-"_

"_You shouldn't, considering how fat you are!"_

Enough was enough! Captain Falcon held up his arms, asking for silence. With the exception of a yellow Yoshi, the upset crowd lowered itself into silence. Wario and Samus, turning away from one another, folded their arms in aggravation. "Now see here, children!" the grand host said, wagging a finger. "This is _exactly _what I'm talking about! We're supposed to be having a merry, jolly-good time-"

"_IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS!" _a certain Koopa king roared out. Falcon sighed.

"As I was saying," he went on, then cleared his throat. "the Easter egg season cannot continue with such negative energy flowing about. Therefore, I propose a solution. I want all of us to play the Good Will Game."

"_WHAT ON CORNERIA IS THAT?!" _a certain fox cried out, angry enough to fly to the moon and back. Actually, the word 'angry' didn't do enough justice. It was more along the lines of 'livid'.

"It's where we all say nice, warm things about our favorite person! If you've got someone you hold close to your _biiiig _heart, then open up your heart and let the sunshine out! Come now, kids! This shouldn't be too hard!"

Much to Captain Falcon's surprise, the crowd silenced itself. It showed no signs of disapproval, save for a few grunts and sighs. It showed no signs of rebellion, save for a few frowns and scowls. So maybe this plan of his would work. Maybe they could have their party after all!

"I'll go first." Bowser said, raising a hand. "I just want Mario to know that I wish him all of the happiness in the world! I think he'll make a _great _bachelor! Mwahahahahaha!"

"Very good!" Captain Falcon said, patriotically raising a hand into the air (as a sobbing Mario ran back into the castle, face buried in his hands). "Who wants to go next?"

Peach stepped up, raising her dainty hand into the air. "Oh, I want Falco Lombardi to know that...he's got a really big silver ship! And I think it's absolutely _gorgeous!"_

The Yoshis and Kirbys gave their applause, but everyone else just glared at her.

Fox sighed, hanging his head in shame.

"YES!" the Falcon said happily, saluting the team. "Who's next?"

Much to everyone's surprise, the little boy Ness stepped forward. For the entire party, he had been a constant companion of Pikachu and Pichu. What could he possibly have to say?

"I want Link to know that he's one of my all-time favorite heroes!"

A collective 'awww' resounded throughout the crowd. Link, hearing the little boy's words, turned away with a violent blush.

"I want Shiek to know that he means the world to me!" Lucas cried out proudly, eyes aflame and heart aflutter. The crowd cheered wildly.

"I want Shadow to know that he's the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for!" Krystal the Fox announced, igniting another round of cheers.

"I hope Kirby and I stay friends _forever! _And my ill will towards Pikachu has come to an end!_" _Meta Knight put in, raising his sword in a salute.

"I hope Marth and David are happy together, for now and forever!" King Dedede shouted, raising fists into the air. Samus laughed.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. They're pretty happy all right."

"Speaking of those two, where _are _they?" Nana asked, holding Young Link's hand. A blissful Pichu, standing at Ness's side, began to speak, but his unrecognizable words were overridden. After all, Nana wasn't fluent in 'Pichu'. "They're locked up in one of our Suites." Samus explained, nodding with a grin. "Marth's learning the reason behind David's spy name."

"Who's David?" Captain Falcon asked, hand over his eyes. "Where is he?"

"I want Princess Emille to know that I love her with all my heart!" Sonic declared, putting a hand over his mentioned organ. Amy, with a loud grunt, unsheathed her deadly hammer and initiated a chase.

"I want Peach to be my friend!" Mr.Game announced happily, eyes twinkling. To another 'awwww' from the crowd, Peach swept him into a hug.

"I want Lucas to know that I'll be here for him. _Always." _Shiek added, embracing the younger male. Lucas was officially brought to the brink of tearful euphoria.

_There's NO way I'm returning to my true self. _Zelda thought. _Not now. Not EVER. That beast Falcon can drop dead, for all I care._

But Captain Falcon wasn't her only reason behind her decision to remain as Shiek.

Shyly, Fox went next. Hands behind his back, head lowered, he was totally in an uncharacteristic manner.

"I...um...I want Knuckles to know that...I think...I...well, I kinda liked...our kiss."

Wow! What a shocker! Some were completely taken aback, while others went over the moon! What would happen next?

"Really?" Knuckles said, looking as though someone had just asked him to buy a packet of eggs at the grocery store. "Cool. So what's next? I guess you're my boyfriend now?"

"For someone that's new to the whole 'gay' thing, you're pretty laidback about it!" Blaze the Cat said warmly, and everyone laughed. Knuckles gave his tenth thousandth shrug.

"So what? It's no big deal. I mean, it's not everyday that two guys kiss, but when it comes right down to it, why does it really mater? Love is love. End of discussion."

"That's how I feel about my Shiek." a blissful Lucas said, smiling through tearful eyes. "No matter what people might say about us, we love each other. That's all that matters."

Shiek blushed.

Nope. 'Zelda' wasn't coming back anytime soon. Falcon would get over it.

"I want Pit to know that he's like a little brother to me." the two-tailed fox of the party said, taking the tearful angel's hand. "And I hope Bowser fries Link's tunic for making Pit cry!"

Save for the pointy-eared Hyrulian, everyone dove back into laughter. Link merely lowered his head, bearing the facial expression of a confused and heartbroken puppy.

"I want Pit to know that I love him. With every fiber of my being."

Wow! Another stunning delivery, from none other than Ike himself! Breathless, the crowd gazed upon the resolute, virtuous swordsman in awe. What an impressive sight he was, strong and incredibly brave. They were all moved by his love for the other, and who wouldn't be? Ike had been torn straight out of a storybook, completely devoted to his beloved angel! What an amazing miracle!

At first, Pit gave a smile to the overjoyed Tails. Then, shyly, he walked towards Ike...hands clasped together, eyes glimmering. "I...I'm in love with you too." he said softly, smiling into the other's eyes. The crowd melted with another 'awww'. "And I'm s-s-sorry...for...um...making you wa-"

Not another syllable escaped his mouth. The crowd released a joyous gasp when the swordsman pulled the angel into a heavy kiss, tongue entering and caressing the other's mouth. Hands fondling the other's eager body. "Whoa! Make out session!" Blaze cried out, giving a high-five to Samus. "Pretty hot, I'll say!"

"Go go go!" Samus added, overflowing with energy. "Those naughty things. Ike's getting down to business!"

"I think _someone _likes Pit's tushy!" Nana said slyly, clapping. The rest of the crowd laughed in good, friendly humor.

"Hey. There's another suite open. They could use that one." Rouge the Bat said to Luigi, who simply nodded in simple euphoria.

No need for a suite, though. Much to the crowd's surprise, Pit spread his divine wings. A collective gasp went into the air as the angel took flight, holding his devoted lover in his arms. Creating the most beautiful scene anyone had ever witnessed, the two of them vanished into the starlit heavens. Some of the Kirbys clapped and cheered, while the rest broke into tearful happiness. Shiek tightened his hold on the sobbing Lucas, while Peach (surprisingly) clasped her hands together through closed eyes.

Captain Falcon fell to the floor, overcome by the beauty of the situation. "I am overcome by the beauty of the situation!" he sobbed, pounding the ground. "This is too much! Oh ho ho hooooo! Waaaah!"

But not everyone was in good spirits. Not everyone was happy, or able to feel the warmth of everlasting love. One soul wandered away from the crowd, undeniably lonely and heartbroken. While the others were basking in the light of either friendship or romance, he had been left alone. Why had he been cursed with such a horrid fate? Did one of his deeds deem him worthy of solitude? All he wanted was someone to cherish him, friend or lover!

But no one was near.

Sadly, head lowered, the Hero of Time made his return to the castle. Slowly opening the door, he stepped inside a world of loneliness.

Well, that _would _have happened, if someone hadn't been standing at the door.

He let out a tiny gasp. It was someone that looked remarkably like Peach, but softer and more elegant. She carried a deeper degree of wisdom, its starlight showing in her babyish eyes. She looked frightened, startled to see him at the front door. Neither of them spoke for an eon in time, and then the Peach look-alike issued the first words.

"Are you okay?"

Hearing those simple words, hearing those gentle words, brought streams from the Hero's eyes. Silently shedding brooks, Link wrapped his arms around the maiden that was so comforting. She wrapped her arms about him, holding him with the love of a mother.

"There there. Don't cry. It's all right. I'm here. I'm here for you."

_I'm here for you._

Those gentle words were met with a smile that said two words.

_Thank you.

* * *

_

Meanwhile, another lonely heart was discovering happiness. He held a flower in his hands, approaching another male. His intended lover was having quite a bit of fun with Pokemon, patting a Bulbasaur on the head. Cute little thing, the Pokemon was, and so were the rest of them. The flower holder did not wish to bother the other, but how could he not? He had spent the entire party worrying, wondering if he'd be able to ensnare the heart of his first crush. He just _had _to get an answer!

Footsteps entered the ballroom, gently resounding through the infinite resplendence. The Pokemon, who were involved in their own dance party, brought their vibrant dances to an end. Their owner looked up, seeking the newcomer. A smile broke out on his face a moment later, and the room became _much _warmer. "Hello there." he said softly, his sweet voice melting the flower holder's heart. "Roy, isn't it? Is everything all right?"

It was now or never, but he was so painfully _shy! _The Pokemon Trainer was just so warm, so kind, wonderful in every way! He stumbled, fumbled, fought for a necessary response. But what could he say?!

Oh no. The other was walking towards him, face expressing concern. What to do?! Should he run?! But now was the time! Now or never, he had to keep telling himself! Just _do it, _Roy!

He looked upon Roy's tiny gift. "Oh. Is this for one of the Pokemon? Or is it for _me?" _he asked gently, eyes twinkling. Roy wanted to die, right then and there. He was so ashamed of himself! Never before had he been so shy around another! His kingdom would bury itself if it could see him now!

"It's...it's f-f-for y-y-you. You...you may keep it."

"Thank you." the Pokemon Trainer said, placing a hand on Roy's cheek. The swordsman _froze. _The other was so warm, so sweet! "It's _beautiful. _I'll keep it close to me."

Suddenly, something strange began to happen. The trainer gazed into Roy's eyes-

-Roy shivered, not knowing what to do-

-he placed his other hand upon the swordsman's cheek, brought his lips closer-

"Know what time it is?"

"Ummm...it's...one m-m-m-minute b-b-before the new year."

"That's right."

A second later, Roy's heart _stopped._

Wrapped up in the other's arms, he fell into his very first kiss.

His _New Year's _kiss.

"I'll keep _you _close to me, too." the Pokemon Trainer whispered into the blushing swordsman's ear, then kissed his forehead.

Roy, through tearful eyes, smiled.

And as an angel and his prince soared through the glimmering heavens, he began a brand-new adventure.

As did the others, who had found their mates-friends and lovers-for the brand new year.

"May Falcon bless us, everyone!" Captain Falcon said, raising another salute. "Happy New Year to all, and to all a good night!"

* * *

-For those of you that couldn't figure out Link's 'mate', it was Rosalina from the revered 'Super Mario Galaxy'. Did she become lover or friend? You decide. I didn't what to make her!

As Captain Falcon said, a happy new year to all. And to all, a good brawl!

Hibiki


End file.
